the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle Of Naboo (Empire Era) (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
The Battle Of Naboo was a huge battle that begun when the Alliance To Restore The Republic arrived at Naboo to help the local Resistance reclaim control of Naboo before Moff Quarsh Panaka took full control over the sector. The Battle begun in 1 BBY when multiple cells including Zevin Nexus' Forsaken, General Garm Bel Iblis Correlian Resistance, Kota's Miltia, The Phoenix Squadron Cell, The Partisians, General Dodanna's unit, and General Rieekan's Unit where deployed onto Naboo to reinforce the resistance, The battle became a full on war between The Empire and Rebellion as more Legions of the Emprie arrived beginning led by people such as General Veers, Commander Blaze, Lord Tion, and even Darth Vader. Towards the end of the battle they realized they couldn't beat the Empire and after the Rebellion Council talked they agreed even though Saw and Rahm Kota where anger at retreating. Zevin enlisted the help of the Dread Pirate Shroud who was secretly Michael Anqulla or Thomas Quill to evacuate the Civilians loyalty to the Rebellion off of Naboo. As they where evacuating a ISB agent in disguise as a refugee planted bombs around the camp and took a woman hostage, he ordered the Rebels to surrender or he would blow the bombs. Slowly the Rebels put down their weapons but Saw Gerrera who had just arrived with his Partisans after he received wounds causing him to lose both of his legs arrived behind the ISB and shot him along with the Woman. Zevin was horrified that Saw would kill a Innocent but he replied that one life wasn't worth all of the Rebels and the Refugees, After this Mon Mothema and Bail Prestor Organa removed Saw from the main Council causing him and his partisans to break from the Rebellion to head to join the rest of his forces at Jedha. After this they escaped just as Moff Panaka arrived with advisors Sate Pestage and Janus Greejatus in the Super Star Destroyer The Arbitrator to stop the Rebellion. The Arbitrator destroyed The Hydian Explorer and Dicer's Revenge but the Fleet managed to launch after The Intergrity and The Profundity disabled the Interdictors that the Arbitrator brought with it. They jumped to Dantioone which was the Rebel Base at the time but before they transferred the Refugees from Shroud's vessel onto the Intergrity and other ships as Mon Mothema didn't want The Pirates knowing the Rebellion's headquarters. The Conflict had scarred Naboo but after the battle the Emperor ordered the Naboo Royal Starfighter command disbanded since many of there ranks had joined the Resistance moment there. Naboo's Queen Regina Naberrie the former Queen Padme Amidala's cousin was executed by Darth Vader as she had gave the Rebels support during the battle but had been unable to make it to the Rebel Camp to evacuate. Lord Junn and Moff Panaka rebuilt Theed and many of the main cities but the Gungan's cities where destroyed during the battle and many destroyed Imperial walkers and Rebel AAT Tanks where left in the Hills of Naboo along with bodies of both sides. The Empire placed Sosha Soruna as their puppet Queen with Moff Panaka being the true ruler of Naboo. Sosha was wished she could support the Rebellion but was too scared to speak out against the Empire lest she suffer her former's fate.